company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Wonder Please Stay Tuned IDs
1st ID (September 2, 1997-February 29, 2000, September 11, 2001-January 31, 2006) ID: On a color-changing background (a la Paramount Home Entertainment's "Acid Trip" warning screen), we see yellow text that reads: "Please stay tuned following this video presentation for previews of other Sesame Street home videos and audio products". Variant: Starting with Elmo's World: Wild Wild West!, the ID plays at a faster rate. FX/SFX: The color-changing background. Music/Sounds: *On 1997-1998 videos, a jazzy flute combined with violins is heard. *On 1999-2000 videos, the ending of the 1969-1992 Sesame Street closing theme is heard. Later tapes have this ID completely silent. Availability: Seen on the following releases: * Variant 1 (September 2, 1997-February 3, 1998): Elmo Saves Christmas (1997 reprint), William Wegman's Mother Goose, Fiesta!, and Big Bird Gets Lost * Variant 2 (January 12, 1999-February 29, 2000): Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs, Kids Favorite Songs, Count it Higher (Sony Wonder issue), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Sing & Play, Sesame Street Family Feature Starring Elmo!, Sesame Street Family Feature Starring Big Bird and Ernie!, Elmo's World: Dancing, Music, Books! and CinderElmo * Variant 3 (September 11, 2001-January 31, 2006): Elmo's World: Wild Wild West!, Kids Favorite Songs 2, Computer Caper, Elmo's World: Springtime Fun, Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo, Bert & Ernie's Word Play, Elmo Visits The Firehouse, Elmo's World: Happy Holidays, Elmo's World: Head To Toe With Elmo, Zoe's Dance Moves, Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors, Sesame Sings Karaoke, Three Bears & a New Baby, Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two, What's The Name Of That Song, A Magical Halloween Adventure, Elmo's World: The Street We Live On, A Celebration Of Me Grover, Happy Healthy Monsters, Elmo Visits the Doctor, Friends to the Rescue, Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise, All-Star Alphabet, and Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky Editor's Note: This doesn't look very professional, as the background changes from blue, purple, pink, red, and then reverses back to blue. 2nd ID (April 14-July 7, 1998) Sony_Wonder_Please_Stay_Tuned_Bumper_1998.png Sesame Street Please Stay Tuned 1998 ID: On a changing-color spinning background, we see the same text as before in capitals. FX/SFX: The colorful background spinning and the letters. Pretty nice effects that still hold up well today! This is a major step up from the 1st ID. Music/Sounds: An excerpt of the instrumental version of the Elmocize song. Availability: Seen on Elmopalooza! (Version 1), The Alphabet Jungle Game, and The Great Numbers Game. 3rd ID (1999, May 2, 2000-May 15, 2001) ID: On a light blue background, we see the text in a blue Helvetica font: "Please stay tuned after this program for other exciting shows from Sony Wonder". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Sesame Street videos from the era, such as Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs & More, Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing & More, Let's Make Music, Elmo's World: Flowers, Bananas & More, Elmo's Musical Adventure: The Story of Peter and the Wolf, Elmo's Magic Cookbook, and Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More. Besides appearing on Sesame Street videos, it also appears on the 1999 VHS of Mama Do You Love Me? Editor's Note: Unlike the previous two IDs, this one can be considered boring, thanks to the lack of music and animation, and the use of a too-common font. In addition, the word "exciting" is rather hypocritically used. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sony Pictures IDs Category:Sony Wonder Bumpers